Twins
by wolfhound22
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan take on apprentices after the Clone Wars. Anakin gets another girl, and Obi-Wan gets a boy. The boy and girl, however, are twins that the two Jedi Knights have raised since the children were nine. The twins will not only face the challenges of becoming Jedi, but the Clone Wars and their repercussions.


"Why must I get a new Padawan?" Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker complained to his former master.

"I already explained this, Anakin. Their mother died at childbirth and their father was a nasty drunkard in sector nine. They need something good." Obi-Wan scolds.

"But making them Jedi? Is this wise, master?" He tries to reason.

"Very much so. And remember, I get the other one." Anakin's master says.

"Wait, there are more?" He says shocked.

"Yes. They are twins. You get the girl. I get the boy. Yoda's orders." Obi-Wan says gleefully.

"When do we meet them?"

"Soon." An old, green, short man says from behind them. "Here, they are. Here, they wait. Patience, young one. All revealed, will be, in time."

"Of course." Anakin says annoyed. "Always in time." Yoda snickers at Anakin's remark.

"Here, they are." Yoda says once the three Jedi step into a room. Yoda smiles, Obi-Wan looks confused, and Anikin's mouth opens wide.

Before them, stands two kids, a boy and a girl, no older than five. The girl has waist length blonde hair and emerald eyes. She is sitting in the chair upside-down with her feet draped over the top of the chair, which threatens to tip and spill the young girl on the ground. A gold chain hangs in front of her face, almost falling off her person. The boy has the darkest black hair Anakin has ever seen and sapphire blue eyes. He sits in a chair curled up in a tight ball, as if he is trying to escape this world.

"Called Amelia and Aaron, they are." Yoda says.

"Master, but if I may, they are only five. Do you really think they are old enough?" Obi-Wan says to the Jedi Master.

"I am nine." The young girl, Amelia says as she bounces off her chair and runs to Anakin. "nine. nine. nine. Aaron is nine. nine. nine. nine!"

Anakin kneels down to the girl and looks deep into her eyes. She figits under his gaze. "I am twenty." He says gently to her. "Twenty. Twenty. Twenty."

"New friend, you have made." Yoda speaks again.

Anakin looks to him, "I will take her with me, but I will not train her until I think she is ready."

Yoda nods. "Master, you are, Padawan, she is. Family." He turns to Obi-Wan. "Take the boy, will you?" Obi-Wan sighs and nods. The boy, who has not moved from his spot on the chair, bounds forwards and stops at Obi-Wan's feet.

"Aaron, master." He says.

"Somebody has already trained you to be polite." He kneels down to the boy and the boy flinches. "Your father, the drunk. He beat you, didn't he?" The boy flinches again when he holds his arms out. "I will take care of you, little one. But you will not be a Padawan for a long while."

The boy now realizes that the man before him will not hurt him and runs into the man's protective arms. Obi-Wan picks him up and carries him out of the room.

"Master Yoda," Anakin says, "Do you really think this is wise for children this young to be trained to be Jedi?"

"Special, they are. Alone, conquered easily, but together, will they stand. You will help them stand, Master Anakin. Obi-Wan will do the same." Yoda turns and walks away.

~Seven years later~

~(Amelia is 16)~

"Amelia!" My master calls. "Amelia!" I fall out of bed with a loud thud and my door opens. "Amelia! It's time for breakfast."

"Five more minutes!" I plead.

"Amelia." Master has warning in his voice.

"Coming!" I quickly say as I find my tunic and robe and slip them on over my head.

"Tunic's on backwards." Master says jokingly. I look down to find the tie at my belly and quickly slip the tunic back around. "Missing something." He holds up my necklace.

"Give that here!" I say as I try to grab it from him. He pulls it away and motions for me to sit still. I reluctantly do so and he slips it over my head. I frown at him and he laughs. I laugh at him and tackle him to the ground. I fall on top of him, our faces inches from each other. He raises an eyebrow. I crawl off of him. "Sorry, Master."

"No harm done. Nobody can resist my incredible good looks." He runs his hand through his hair and chuckles.

"I can master, I just can't resist a chance to tackle you." I smile.

"Brush your hair Amelia. You need to look presentable. There is a meeting today where all the masters show off their Padawans. I want mine to be the best."

"Yes, master. I will do as you say." I stand and head into the stall Master has given me for a bathroom.

"And Amelia," Master says, I turn to face him. "Don't change." I smile and enter the stall.

Master tells me 'don't change' because usually at these events I try to change who I am so I look more appealing. It never works. Master usually has Jedi coming up to him saying how his Jedi is so calm. He does not like calm for some reason. So his says, 'don't change'.

When I am finished, I go to the breakfast hall to eat. I enter wearing my normal black leather tunic and brown robes. I also wear my gold necklace my mother left for me and a purple lily in my hair.

"I'm here." I call to Master. I hear a lightsaber being drawn from behind me and I immediately jump onto the nearby table to avoid being cut in half.

I draw my green lightsaber and pull it out in a long arc, supposedly cutting anything behind me, but Master blocks it. We duel for some time before Master Obi-Wan enters with Aaron. They just stand there while we both duel our hearts out on the breakfast table.

"I think that's enough, Anakin." Master Obi-Wan says to mine.

"You can never duel enough." The two men greet each other and I jump into Aaron's arms.

"Sister. It's nice to see you again. Has Master Anakin been treating you well?" He asks.

"Yes. Master has been treating me very nicly. He has made me a better Jedi than anyone ever could." I say joyously. "What about you, brother?"

"Master is very nice, very organized, but nice." He smiles.

"Sounds perfect for you." I laugh.

"Yeah, it is." We both laugh.

"Now," Master says, "If you two are done, we would very much like to eat and get a move on."

"Eat!" I say distressed as I race to the kitchen and grab four bowls very un-gracefully. Master is laughing when I get back. "What? Would you rather get your own bowl?" He shakes his head and uses the force to bring out the fruit and place my bowls on the table. "Master, you know I'm not that good with the force."

He frowns. "Then we better get some practice." He moves the fruit far from me and tells me to bring it back. I struggle. He is still frowning, but lets me eat.

"Anakin," Master Obi-Wan says, "We should head out soon, the meeting will start soon. I know what this means to you."

"She's not ready." Master says frustrated. He places his head in his hands.

I look to my brother and he nods. I try to pick up an apple with the force, but find it slightly difficult. Aaron, whose hands are under the table, uses the force to help me. He makes the apple shake slightly, so Master Obi-Wan will not realize it is Aaron, and helps me put it on Master's head. Master looks up at me and I smile sweetly. "I'm ready, Master. You've trained me after all."

He smiles. "I have, haven't I?"

I nod. "Besides, I wouldn't dare lose, knowing what would come afterward." We both laugh, knowing that if I lose, Master will never live it down, and I would have endless training. Both of which, are awful.


End file.
